Laser technology is used in multiple areas, including pointing devices, optical data storage, bar code scanning, three-dimensional scanning, digital projection of images, and cutting or engraving of material. In some of these areas, due to the purpose of the laser, the laser beam used is confined to an interior of the respective product, whereas in other cases, a laser beam exits the device (e.g. in the case of a laser pointer or with a digital image projection).
In particular depending on the power of a laser beam, there is a danger of harming the health of people or animal, e.g. damaging the eyes or even the skin, or of damaging objects.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,676,601 B1 there is proposed a laser safety system for checking the presence, focus and integrity of a laser beam focusing lens and other components of a laser system, in order to increase the safety of people and objects from accidental exposure to the laser beam. U.S. Pat. No. 7,676,601 B1 suggests providing an alarm or disabling the laser source in case of recognition of an abnormal condition being detected.
However, there are reports on using commercially available laser pointers for disturbing a goalkeeper during a soccer match, wherein a similar disturbing of aircraft pilots during take-off or landing might even cause a catastrophic accident.
While systems like the one of U.S. Pat. No. 7,676,601 B1 may increase the general safety of using laser technology in the intended context, there is still a possibility of willfully mis-using a laser source for a purpose not originally intended.
With lasers more and more entering the field of digital projection of images, the requirements of brightness result in consumer products including laser sources with an output up to several 10 W of power, wherein an abuse of such laser sources poses a severe threat.